Sleep Tight
Sleep Tight is an HTFF TV episode were Elliott is left sleepless due to a nightmare intruder. Episode Roles Starring * Elliott * Sanity Featuring * Sniffles * Eeno * Knuffles Plot The episode begins with Sniffles and Eeno both in Sniffles lab working on some sort of machine. As the two work, Sanity suddenly crashes through the window and begins attacking the two. Sanity begins to strangle Sniffles while Eeno stumbles around blindly in fear. He ends up bumping into the machien and turns it out, cuasuing a laser to shoot out at hit him, Sniffles and Sanity. The beam then vanishes and Sniffles and Sanity are shown missing along with half of Eeno's head. As Eeno's body falls over, another smaller laser shoots from the machine and out the broken window. The scene then changes to show Elliott sleeping in bed when the beam from before. Elliott is then shown again, now standing a forest, where he smiles as forest animals lands around him. Then a scream is heard and Elliott looks in shock as Sniffles runs up to him, coated in blood. Elliott gets ready to talk to him, but Sniffles is suddenly sliced in half by Sanity. Elliott lets out a scream and Sanity then stabs him. Elliot then wakes up screaming from his dream. Elliott lets out a sigh and then decides to go back to sleep, but the moment he does, Sanity stabs him in his dream and he wakes up again. The sun is then shown rising and Elliott exits his house, the bags under his eyes worse then before. Elliott then climbs into his car and drives off. As Elliott drive, he dozes off and ends up dreaming. In he dream he is shocked to see everything is warped and twisted and all the animals dead. He then spots Sanity and lets out a scream before suddenly waking up, just in time to see that he's driving right towards Knuffles. Elliott manages to swerve out of the way and sighs in relief only to then crash into a tree. Knuffles sees this and rushes over to make sure Elliot is ok and finds that the crash has knocked him out. Knuffles gets ready to pull Elliott from the wrecked car but he suddenly jerks around in his sleep and slices Knuffles with his claws. Knuffles runs screaming into the road and is hit by a car. Elliott is then seen in hsi dream world, running in fear from Sanity. As Elliott runs, he ends up tripping over something which is shown to be the upper part of Eeno's head. Due to him tripping, Sanity is able to catch up to Elliot and stabs him in the foot with a knife. Elliott lets out a scream and tries to pull the knife out but Sanity knees him in the face. Elliott screams again and his head hits the ground. Then just as Sanity pulls the knife out of Elliott's foot, Elliott remembers this is his dream and wills in a large safe, which falls from the sky and lands on Sanity, crushing him, but also crushing Elliott's lower half. Elliott lets out a scream and then wakes up, finding himself in a hospital bed. Elliott sighs in relief and then goes back to sleep. End Tag "Don't Let Your Dreams remains Dreams" Deaths # Eeno's head is split in half. # Sniffles is sliced in half. # In his dream, Elliott's head is sliced in half. # In his dream again, Elliott is stabbed. # Knuffles is hit by a car. # Sanity is crushed by a safe. Injuries # Sniffles is choked by Sanity. # Elliott in injuried in a car crash. # Knuffles's face is sliced. # In his dream, Elliott is stabbed in the foot and knee'd in the face. Trivia * This is the first time any of the moneky trio appear without the others. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images